


beyond time and space

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Doctor Who au?, F/F, I don't know, and i ended up with this, i let my brain take over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: "I can’t just trust anyone to take care of you.”
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	beyond time and space

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally different universe shit but it turned into a doctor who au? i have no idea i just love dubchaeng

It’s nearly four in the morning when she hears the rumble of thunder over the rain that batters against her window. The thunder is accompanied by an unnatural flash of light and a crash of sound that blends in with the onslaught from the sky above. Her heart rate quickens, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes and pulling her warmest robe around her body before heading down the stairs of her home.

It takes a moment too long to find her umbrella, mind racing worriedly, afraid that if she takes too long she’ll miss it. She doesn’t bother with shoes instead, to compensate for lost time, and lets her feet get soaked in the downpour as she walks outside. She finds herself muttering under her breath, as though begging aloud is any different than in her mind when no one is around to hear her, praying that she doesn’t miss it-

A girl is sitting in the flooded streets, letting the rain soak through her attire and seemingly wash away her worries, eyes shut in bliss and head thrown back. Her smile shines in the dark, the street lights glimmering against the raindrops sliding down her face, and Chaeyoung can only stare in awe for a moment before common sense can kick in.

She pads her way forward, thankful for the warm temperatures for keeping her toes from falling off, and finds herself staring at the girl once more from beneath her umbrella. Her hair is longer this time, soaked locks cascading down her back. Purple this time too, Chaeyoung wonders how her hair can handle such drastic color changes so often.

“You know, that’s a sure fire way to get sick,” she calls out gently, knows the girl will hear her over the hundreds of droplets berating the concrete. Knows in the way her grin grows, even though she makes no effort to move from her position.

“I couldn’t care less,” the girl responds with a content hum, smile relaxing once more. “We didn’t get rain on my planet. It feels nice, one of Earth’s beautiful constants.”

Chaeyoung can’t help but shake her head at the girl, giddiness bubbling up in her chest despite everything. It’s been so long, _too_ long, since their last encounter, yet she would watch her sit in the rain for hours if she could.

“I have warm clothes inside,” Chaeyoung tries to barter with her, but the girl is unmoving. She scoffs half-heartedly, guesses it’s time to bring out the big guns. “I also have chocopies.”

The girl immediately moves to get up. “You should’ve led with that!”

Chaeyoung laughs in disbelief, but the sound is caught in her throat when she finally gets a face to face look with the girl in front of her after so long. She sighs longingly, tender smile engrained onto her lips as she takes in everything that is the girl in front of her.

“I missed you, Dahyun,” Chaeyoung confesses, but there is no sadness or guilt in her words. She feels nothing but relief and warmth in her chest in her presence.

Dahyun’s smile reaches her eyes, pupils disappearing behind her cresent eyes. “I missed you, too. I’m sorry it took so long to find you this time.”

“It’s okay. I know time is, as you say, ‘wibbly wobbly’,” Chaeyoung giggles, watching Dahyun’s eyes light up in excitement at Chaeyoung’s reference to her past words. She beckons the girl inside, bringing her a stack of warm clothes and putting her soaked ones in the dryer for later. She then presents Dahyun with the promised package of chocopies, watching with warmth coursing through her veins at how the girl smiles endearingly at her as she thanks her.

“I always keep a pack in the house, never know when you’ll find your way back to me,” Chaeyoung teases, giggling behind her hand at how chocolate has seemed to find its way around every inch of Dahyun’s lips, the girl trying to glare at her despite how ridiculous she looks.

“Protecting the timeline from people is way too hard sometimes, especially on your own!” Dahyun defends herself with a mouth half full of chocopie. Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, can’t take her seriously when she looks like a fool.

“I’ve offered time and time again to join you-”

“And I’ve told you time and time again you can’t,” Dahyun says, mouth void of chocolate thanks to the napkin Chaeyoung had thrown at her. “It’s dangerous out there.”

“I can protect myself, y’know?” Chaeyoung stands up a little straighter, puffing out her chest slightly as a show of strength.

“I know you can,” Dahyun’s words are laced with laughter at Chaeyoung’s poor display of might. “But I can’t protect both you _and_ the timeline.”

Her tone is suddenly solemn, and Chaeyoung feels worry flood her senses. She reaches out gently, taking Dahyun’s hand in her own as both a sign of support and a way for her to feel that Dahyun is actually here and this isn’t just another dream. Her mind has been cruel before, so she always makes sure to check.

“You don’t have to protect me all the time, you know that right?” Chaeyoung assures her softly. Dahyun’s eyes fall shut as she nods, squeezing the hand in hers just a bit tighter.

“I know,” Dahyun affirms, eyes opening to bore into Chaeyoung’s own, “but if I brought you with me and something happened where I had to choose between saving you or saving the entire universe and its timeline, I would always choose you without hesitation.”

Chaeyoung understands the exact weight of those words, hates that Dahyun would do something so stupid for her but knows she absolutely would if it meant protecting her. She she nods quietly, leaning forward across the table to press a soft kiss to Dahyun’s cheek.

“At least make sure your next Companion is a worthy ally. I can’t just trust anyone to take care of you.”

“None would ever compare to you,” Dahyun mutters into the small space between them. “There is not a single person that exists in any place, on any timeline, that could ever compare to you.”

It’s hard not to close the gap between them, so Chaeyoung gives into it, Dahyun meeting her halfway in a kiss that feels like coming home and apologizing all at once. Chaeyoung cherishes moments like these, where Dahyun is _hers_ and not the guardian that preserves all of time. Dahyun’s gentle grip on the back of her neck and around her heart reminds her that she is just as much Dahyun’s as Dahyun is hers.

“You’re lucky you’re such a charmer,” Chaeyoung mutters into her mouth, loves how she can feel Dahyun’s smile against her own lips. She chases Dahyun’s lips again, and again, until she feels as though she’s gotten enough kisses for every year Dahyun has been gone. “Can you stay the night?”

“Anything for you,” Dahyun replies with one last tender kiss against her lips.

Chaeyoung knows Dahyun will be gone in the morning, whisked away on some adventure to protect the universe from darker forces. But her heart is always satiated by the letters she leaves on the nightstand before her departure, and she makes a mental note to buy a fresh pack of chocopies for whenever her love returns.


End file.
